The Enemy of My Enemy
by SMooreInsomniac
Summary: Light meets a man named B who claims to know L's real name. Could this possibly be the start of a beautiful friendship? Like they say, "The enemy of my enemy is my best friend". BxLight in later chapters. Seventh chapter up and I'm under a new pen name!
1. Chapter 1: Strawberry Jam

The Enemy of My Enemy

Yay! I'm writing fanfics again! If you're reading this, either you 1) have never heard of me or read anything from me or 2) you're reading this because you liked one of my Gorillaz category fanfics and you wanted to try reading something new from me. I'm retired from the Gorillaz category and I wanted to try writing for something else.

One thing I should let you know is that this is the first fanfic I have written in a long time and not only that, but it is the first Death Note fanfic I have ever written. It may be a little sloppy and some people may be out of character but I'm not doing it on purpose. I just need to get used to writing again in a whole new category. And I'm sorry if this idea has already been taken by somebody but I havn't taken the time to read every Death Note fanfic to see if this is original or not.

And now I present to you, the result of a 2 year fanfiction break! (I do not own Death Note by the way.)

* * *

Chapter 1: Strawberry Jam

There's a popular saying that goes "The enemy of my enemy is my best friend". One could say that this was especially true in the Kira case. Light Yagami despised L. L was opposed to the creation of a new world where only good people lived and had to be destroyed immediately. All Light needed, was a name.

"How can I get him to tell me his name?" pondered Light as he layed on his bed one night. "It's not like I could just go up to him and ask him."

Ryuk, who was in the corner eating an apple, said, "You know Light, the eye deal is still..."

"I know Ryuk," said Light impatiently. "You've already told me this, but it's out of the question. I need to go on living for a long time if I am to create a new world." Light was beginning to get annoyed with him constantly repeating that one fact.

"I'm just reminding you. In case you change your mind. I couldn't care one way or the other."

_Do I want to change my mind? _thought Light. _No! What am I thinking even CONSIDERING taking this deal?I can't just cut my lifespan in half._

"Damn it! There must be some other way!" he shouted.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," said a new voice from the doorway of the room.

Light turned around and turned white. There, in the doorway, he saw what looked like Ryuzaki staring at him with a grin on his face. He held a jar of strawberry jam in his arms and he had it dribbling down his mouth and shirt.

"Agh! R-Ryuzaki! How long have you been standing there!?" asked Light, thinking, _Oh God! Kira is done for!_

"How do you know about that name? That name was between me and Naomi Misora. Have you spoken to her Mr. Yagami?"

"Huh?" Light was puzzled. "Don't play stupid Ryuzaki. That was the name you told me to call you by when we started the investigation."

"Ohhhh. I'm sorry, but I think you have me mistaken for another letter that you're familiar with. My name is B, and from what I've heard, we have a common enemy," he said, grinning and taking a handfull of jam. "I think you and I could be best friends, Kira."

Light stared in shock. He didn't believe the man for a minute. _I know for a fact that this is another one of L's tricks to try to catch me, he thinks that if he comes to me claiming to be somebody else, I'll reveal to him that I'm Kira. I won't let him do it. I just have to act calm. _

"Why would you think that I'm Kira? What sort of evidence do you have," he said.

"Well there's a couple things," said this so called 'B'. "First of all, it took me weeks but I was finally able to hack into Watari's computer where there was a file containing all of the evidence on the Kira case so far. This pointed me to you and your girlfriend, Misa Amane. Second, I was born with these eyes that allow me to see a person's name and lifespan above their head. However, I can't see your lifespan. Only your name. This makes me think that you may not be entirely human. Perhaps more like some type of immortal godlike figure. Perhaps, Kira."

Light's heart almost skipped a beat at the second fact. _He was born with shinigami eyes!? That's impossible!...Isn't it?_ "Oh yeah? Mind if I test these eyes of yours out?"

"Certainly. Show me a picture. Any picture."

Light picked up a picture of Sayu when she was only two or three years old. _There's no way this picture would be on file anywhere at the task force headquarter. Even if it is, there's no way he would recognize it as Sayu. _"Who is this?" he said.

"Sayu Yagami," replied B. "If you want, I can tell you when she's going to die."

"N-no. That's alright. Hold on one second, I just have to call somebody." He dialed his dad's cell phone number. He was still at task force headquarters and could tell Light if L was still there or not. Sure enough, his father answered and told him that L was still sitting on his chair in front of the computer. Light hung up and thought for a minute._ L is still at the headquarters according to my dad. I don't think L knows about the shinigami eyes yet so I don't think he could be faking this. So is this guy telling the truth? I may be taking a leap by trusting him but I can try it. _

"Do you trust me yet?" said B.

"Yeah I trust you, but just one question: how exactly are you going to help me out? Misa already has the shinigami eyes."

"That may be so, but I grew up in the same orphanage as L. I'm one of the only people in the entire world right now who knows L's true name. If you let me join you, I can give it to you provided that I determine how exactly he dies."

And that is how the greatest "friendship" in the world came into existance

* * *

Ok! How did you like it? My first fanfic since coming back. I know it was a rather short chapter and not very detailed but I just wanted to get this up. The later ones will be better, I promise. Please let me know what you think so I can fix and change things.

I'm so glad to be back! :)


	2. Chapter 2: 'B' is for 'Brilliance'

The Enemy of My Enemy

Alright! Time for chapter 2! Thank you for all of your reviews. And before I begin, I'm going to answer some questions. The first question regarded where the two of them were. They were in Light's bedroom (in the house he lived in at the begining of the series). The second question was about how B got there. B was able to track him down from the file he hacked and snuck inside the house somehow. As far as how he snuck in, I'll leave that to the imagination of the reader. For he third question about L dying sooner and what happens after, I'm sorry but you will have to keep reading to find out what happens.

Now for the second chapter (I still don't own Death Note).

* * *

Chapter 2: B is for "brilliance"

"This is such an incredible plan B. I'm surprised I havn't thought of anything like this. It seems pretty interesting, leaving a message for L in this way. But it seems like kind of a risk to me," said Light. The two of them were discussing their master plan over lunch at a local restaurant.

"How so?" replied B. "I think it's perfect."

"The problem is, what if he catches us together? What if somebody from the task force sees us together and thinks that you're L? If they realize that you're not him, then they'll ask the real L about it later. You said yourself that L would know right away that you were a part of this. It's a slim chance but he'll probably tell us to look out for you. Or he could keep it a secret and use that to investigate me."

"That is why I must not let myself be seen in public with you too often. Right now, I don't think my disguise will draw a lot of attention from the task force but I won't be able to do this a lot." B was wearing a black and red baseball cap with jeans and a black shirt. His face was cleaned up and he kept switching back and forth between sitting normally and sitting with his knees pressed against his chest as he usually did. Light could tell that he was uncomfortable sitting normally.

"Well, we could try it I guess, but I just have an uneasy feeling."

"Worse comes to worse, we'll just have to abandon the plan and kill him right away. We may possibly have to kill everyone on the task force. I'll have no problem helping you with that."

"That's the next point I wanted to bring up B," said Light. "Why don't you want to kill him right away? It would make things easier for us and we wouldn't have to worry about being caught."

"Because I want to play a little mind game with L," said B with a wicked grin on his face. "I want him to know that both of his greatest rivals have teamed up and are about to deal a very strict punishment on him. By playing this little game, he'll know that he hasn't won the battle against me like he originally thought. I still have a chance to humiliate him and reveal him to the world as the fool he is." He said this last sentence with a hint of rage in his voice and he crushed one of the cookies that came with his hot fudge sundae.

"I see," said Light. B did have a brilliant plan. However, Light wanted to be very careful and check for any flaws. He knew that one little slip on B's part could lead to the two of them being executed. Not only that, but he still wasn't entirely sure he could trust B at all. There was a possibility that he could be lying and working for L in secret. "So when shall we begin to execute this plan?"

"Tomorrow, January 13th, 2004 (author's note: let's just pretend that B didn't die on January 21, 2004). We shall take our long awaited revenge on L." The grins on their faces grew as they raised their glasses and toasted to their new plan.

The next day, at task force headquarters, L was browsing through his computer to find any clue that could possibly lead to the conclusion of the Kira case. He hit a dead end in his research when Watari sent him a message.

"Ryuzaki," said Watari. "I've found information on a murder case that may be of personal interest to you."

"Okay, show it to me," replied L. He then received a file containing all of the evidence and pictures of the crime scene. He searched through the file with a fine tooth comb. He knew whose work this was. He just didn't know how it was possible. _Well, this is very interesting, _thought L. _No known cause of death. All fingerprints wiped from the scene. A small cut on the victims arm which caused bleeding, but not enough to die. It appears as though books on the shelf were added and removed and the police failed to notice. _He looked at a picture of the wall that had a bunch Roman numerals written on the wall with the victim's blood. _It appears that B has decided to use the Roman numerals again. Died on January 13th. Add a year and another month and you get 13 13. B.B. A wara nigno with two paper eyes glued to it's head was found nailed to the wall at the scene. Well, the eyes are new at least. B, what are you trying to accomplish this time?_

"Ryuzaki," said Watari. "I found the one book that was out of place in the victim's apartment and I'm currently investigating what the coroner has determined to be the cause of death. They do not know what it is yet."

"Alright. Thank you Watari. Could you please bring me the book that you've aquired?"

"Yes, right away." A few minutes later, Watari handed the book to L. The detective looked through it. He used the same trick with the Roman numerals that B used last time.

"Okay, let's see here. The numbers are 17, 66, 41, 82, 13, 100, 31, 60." None of the numbers made him have to cycle through the book more than once. "What is his message now? I'm...back... (he found it very interesting that the 'b' in 'back' was rewritten with a caligraphic 'B' in the same font that he used to write 'L') and...I...have...a...new...friend. What are you trying to tell me with this B?"

"Ryuzaki! I have new information on the case and I now believe that you may be in danger," came Watari's voice through the computer in a panic.

Soichiro, Matsuda, Light, Aizawa, and Mogi looked over to L's direction when they heard Watari say this.

"What's going on?" said Soichiro. "Is something wrong Ryuzaki?"

"It's just a separate murder case that was conceived by my old rival B. Now Watari, what is this information?"

"I just received a report from the police. Aparently, the victim was accused of raping and killing 10 children but was found innocent," said Watari.

"Yes, and how does this put me in danger?"

"I also received a report from the coroner. She said that the victim had died from a sudden heart attack."

Everyone in the room went pale and stared in shock at hearing this, including L. He knew better than anyone else there what this meant.

"W-what? Are you saying that B is w-working with Kira?! How did they meet? How did they track each other down? This is not good. This could spell the end of me." said L as he tried to gain some composure.

"Ryuzaki! What does this mean?" asked Light, playing innocent.

"It means that Kira and my old rival, B, are working together under the philosophy 'the enemy of my enemy is my best friend'. Knowing Kira, he'd want to kill me right away. Knowing B, he'd like to present me with some kind of puzzle to make me look like a complete moron in comparison to him. When they're working together, they're going to combine both of their desires in order to humilate me and then eliminate me. This is not looking good for me at all. There is about a 2 to 3 percent possibility that B could know my real name but I'm not certain." He sighed to himself for a moment and turned around to face the task force. "If you gentlemen don't mind, I would like to talk to Watari in private to discuss my plans in case an emergency strikes. I'm going to ask that you leave the room for a moment until I say you can come back in."

"Okay Ryuzaki," said Light. _What is he planning to do?_

Once everyone was out of the room, L contacted Watari and said, "Watari, please contact Roger. Tell him that I have a request."

* * *

Oooooh! What is going to happen next? I'm sorry but you'll have to wait to find out. I'll try to update soon. As long as my writer's block free streak continues (knock on wood) I should be able to update tomorrow or maybe friday afternoon (friday is my first day of school so I may have trouble updating from that point on). And on another note that I forgot to mention earlier, my spelling is beginning to become crappier and crappier as time goes on so please don't mind. Anyway, please review. I look forward to hearing what you have to say. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Followed

Hey I'm back again! I know I said that I would get the update up sooner but I've been having a lot going on lately. School just started up again last friday (yes I know it's a wierd day to start school. The freshmen start the day before) and I've been trying to get contact papers signed and all of that crap they make us do each year. Anyway, sorry about the delay. Thanks for your reviews! :)

On with the the third chapter! (Still don't own it)

* * *

Chapter 3: Followed

_Everything's going according to our plan so far, _thought Light. _L knows that it's B and Kira working together. He's bound to make some type of move sooner or later. I'm just hoping that no x factors come into play. All it will take to ruin this plan is some unseen attack. _He and B were walking in the streets on their way to Light's house. It wasn't a long distance from the hotel that B was staying at to the Yagami home, but they had to be careful about how they presented themselves in public. They couldn't look suspicious or sneaky at all. L could be watching them from any spot and easily recognize the two of them together. B seemed pretty confident with his disguise this time. He wore a wool hat, a baggy sweatshirt, sunglasses, ripped jeans, and carried a guitar case on his back. He didn't look at all like he did the night that the two of them met. Light looked over to to B subtly and found him to look rather handsome. It must have been the way B was wearing clothes that Light would never dream of wearing to school or in public (with the exception of when he killed Raye Penber). He liked how B looked so carefree and...cute. _Huh? Am I actually thinking about B like..._

His thoughts were interrupted by B holding out his arm in front of him and pusing him back. "You were just about to walk into traffic," he said, looking over to Light and giving a soft smile. Light smiled back and B took that as a silent "thanks". _Well I can't have you dying on me yet now can I? _he thought. B took out a cell phone and held it up to use the screen as a makeshift mirror so he could look behind him. He searched the crowd for anyone who may be following them. After about a minute, his eyes widended as he saw a name that he hadn't seen in years and sure enough, the face matched perfectly. He immediately put the phone back in the pocket he got it from. He let out a yawn, stretched for a second, and scratched his head.

Light looked out of the corners of his eyes quickly and saw that B had given the signal. _So somebody's following us huh? Damn it. I knew that this was too much of a risk. L must think that I'll lead him to B which, in turn, would lead him to solid proof that I'm Kira. _His heart began to race a little. _If L finds the notebook paper I gave B for emergencies, he'll figure everything out._ The two of them crossed the street once the traffic died down a little. Once across, B turned left and Light kept walking straight. As soon as they were sure it was safe, they would text each other and meet at a rendezvous point that was to be determined later. _It may take months to get this guy off our tails, _thought Light._ It would definitely raise L's suspicions if B and Kira stopped working together while I was under surveillance by a spy. I can't kill him either because it would raise the suspicion against me even more. Damn. Looks like I'm stuck with this guy for a while, whoever he is. I can't pick him out of the crowd at the moment. But how can I contact B if I'm being watched? It won't work._

Light continued to walk throughout the Kanto region until he was about two streets from where he lived. He started to slow down a little bit and get a glimpse of the person following him using his cell phone screen. All he could see behind him was Ryuk and a kid who looked like he was about twelve or thirteen. He was pale with white hair and held an Optimus Prime figure in his arm. The kid was dressed in white and Light noticed that he liked to twirl a lock of his hair every now and then. He didn't look like he was from Japan. His appearance seemed to have "L"written all over it but at the same time, Light had difficulty believing that L would put a kid in danger of being killed by somebody suspected of being Kira. _Would L really send this kid in to spy on me? _thought Light. _Maybe he's older than he's trying to make himself look. Or maybe it's just coincidence that this kid followed me home and the real spy is following B. No. This kid has to be working for L. The way he's so carelessly dressed, the way his hair looks, his whole appearance in general looks like L. Could they be related? Would L really be as careless as to put a relative in danger? _

Light stopped and said to the kid, "You know, if there's something you need, I can help you. To be honest, I'm getting a little creeped out that you're following me like this."

The kid looked up at him while twirling his hair and said, "Sorry. I just like to follow people around because it makes me feel like I have friends. I'm homeless and have nobody else in my life."

_This must be an act, _thought the older boy to himself. "I'm sorry to hear that. If you really want, you can can hang out with me for a little while. I'm only a few blocks from my house so we can walk together until I get there."

"Alright, seems good," said the boy. "I'm Nick by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you Nick. I'm Light." He heard Ryuk laughing as the kid introduced himself, making Light conclude that the name "Nick" was an alias. "I had a feeling that your name wouldn't be Japanese. You don't look like you're from around here."

"You're right. I'm not. I'm actually from England. My parents and I moved here a few years ago. They died and I ran away to live on my own.'

"That's sad." _I wonder how true this story is, _thought the older one. _Maybe I should try to get to know him a little better. In the meantime, I can try to think of ways to contact B and find out what his real name is. I won't be able to do anything to him if he is working for L, but it would be good to have his name just in case._

After a few minutes of just talking and getting to know each other better, they reached the Yagami house and Nick said, "I guess I had better be going now huh?"

"Well," said Light. "I can try asking my parents if you could stay at our place for a night or two if you'd like. I feel bad just leaving you alone."

"That would be nice, but you don't need to do that. I don't want to be a burden on you or your family."

"I insist. It will just be for a few days." _It can also keep you within my watch while I ask B for your real name. _Light led the younger boy inside his home where they were greeted by his mother and sister. They looked at "Nick" and wondered what he was there for. "Mom, Sayu, this is Nick. Nick, this is my mother and this is my sister," said Light. "Mom, Nick is homeless and I was wondering if he could stay here for a night or two. I feel bad leaving him on the street by himself."

"You would have to ask your father when he comes home," replied the older woman. "He can stay until then but if your father says he can't spend the night, he'll have to leave."

"Okay. Thanks mom. We'll be in my room."

The two of them started to walk upstairs when the white haired boy noticed that Sayu was staring at him with an almost flirtatious look in her eyes. He quickly looked away, not interested in love at the moment. _I just need to concentrate on what L told me to do, _he thought. _I have no time for anything else._

Once they got into the room, Light locked the door and sat down in his chair. The boy sat on the bed and twirled his hair a little bit. The two of them talked for a little bit on subjects that seemed to come up randomly. When their little conversation was finished, Light excused himself to go to the bathroom. Once he was away from the boy, he texted B wondering who was following him. Not long after, Light got a reply.

_"It's a young boy, aged around 13 or 14 with white hair that he likes to twirl around his finger.. His real name is Nate River, though people usually call him 'Near'. He lived in the same orphanage I grew up in and from what I heard, he's the next in line to succeed L. I havn't seen him in years but I recognize the hair, habbits, and name anywhere. He's definitely working for L." I knew it! Now I have his real name if I need it. _Light copied down the name to a scrap of ordinary notebook paper that he had hidden in his wallet and deleted all traces of the message from his cell phone.

"So you're goning to just let this kid live with you for a while and then kill him if he finds out too much?" said Ryuk. "Interesting"

Light was on his way back to his room when he heard his dad come home. He immediately went downstairs to talk to him about "Nick" and whether or not he was going to stay. "Hey dad? I met this homeless kid on the street today and I felt bad just leaving him alone. His name is Nick and I was wondering if he could just stay for a night or two."

Soichiro was about to deny Light's request until he saw "Nick" came down the stairs to meet up with Light. _This is no ordinary kid, _he told himself mentally upon looking at the boy for the first time. _At first, I thought you would be some young con artist who would rob us blind in the middle of the night. Now I think I'm wrong._ _Who are you and why does L have you following my son? _"I guess so. But only for a few days. We can't have him staying here forever."

_Wow. I thought for sure that he would say no. _"Alright. Thank you."

"Your mother just told me that dinner's ready so you two should go and eat." Light obeyed his dad and went into the dining room. Soichiro stopped the white haired boy and said, "As for you, why does L have you following my son around? Does he still suspect Light of being Kira?"

Near smiled for a second and replied, "He still has a small suspicion. I'm just tailing him to see if he's been contacting a man named 'B'. If your son is innocent, he has nothing to worry about."

"Who are you?" asked Soichiro.

"For now, you can call me N."

* * *

How'd ya like it? I think I'm slowly starting to get good at writing fanfiction again, but your reviews will tell the truth. Please review! I'd like to know how I'm doing so far for my first fanficion in a few years. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Rendezvous

I would first like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love your input! It's what keeps me going! :)

Second, I am SO freakin' glad that they finally added B.B. as a character in the fanfiction filter! You do not know how happy that makes me. To celebrate, I present chapter four to you! Yay!

Also, just so you know, I will be changing my pen name the next time I update. Bee4ever is a little outdated because nobody calls me "Bee" anymore. The next time I update, I will go under either the name "SMoore" or "All Hail Shim" (The second one is an inside joke between me and a few friends. It's a long story).

I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Chapter 4: Rendezvous

It was a long weekend for Light, who was forced to minimize his contact with B due to Near snooping around. He was able to text B to let him know that their rendezvous point would be a cafe that's right around To-Oh University and warned him that he should probably try to dress more formally to blend in with the crowd of students that would be in the cafe after classes. Today would be the day they meet again. _I just hope I'm able_ _to find him in his disguise, _thought Light. _And I hope Near doesn't follow me here. Sayu is home sick today so she should keep him preoccupied as long as mom doesn't get in the way._

Light walked into the cafeteria, trying not to look like he was searching for anybody in particular. Soon after, he saw B in the corner. He was wearing a suit and a set of glasses with a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked a little older than B, but he looked very familiar. He went over to him and sat it the chair opposite.

"Can I help you?" said the man, looking at Light in a puzzled way.

Light couldn't recognize the voice and upon a closer look at the man's eyes, they weren't the right color. "I'm sorry, but I think I have the wrong person."

"I think you do. The name is Teru Mikami."

"Oh alright. I thought that you were someone else. My mistake." _He actually does look familiar now that I think about it. Haven't I seen him on television somewhere before? Never mind. I just have to find B. _He got up and started looking around again. Before long, he saw a guy in baggy jeans, a green shirt, a black vest, and a grey wool hat. His hair covered his eyes. Light approached him.

"I was waiting for you to notice me," said B with a grin on his face. He looked up and down Light's body _He's looking a little nice for the occasion. It's almost like he's dressed for a date or something, _thought B. Light's was wearing a suit, which did look a little too formal for the occasion. He didn't mind. _The pants really compliment his ass though. _

"I thought I told you to dress a little more formal," said Light. "Most of the students are dressed up for a job fair today. You would have blended right in."

"Sorry, but I think L would be looking for somebody in formal wear. Wouldn't you? I like this look better anyway. Near isn't following you is he?"

"Not today. He's staying home with Sayu. She's been really warming up to him. Especially since he's been helping her with her math homework. He's really intelligent."

"Of course he is," said B as he sucked down some coffee and ate a package of jam out of a bowl of different jellies that the cafe provided to each table. "He wouldn't be L's successor if he wasn't at the top of the class at Whammy's House."

"You know B, you never really explained the history between you and L," said Light. B kind of gave him a shocked look. "All you've told me is that you and him both used to go to Whammy's House. Tell me about your history."

B sighed at the thought of his past with L. "You see, I was once in Near's position as well. I was at the top of my class and destined to succeed L." He said the last part through clenched teeth. "That's what the letter 'B' stood for. 'Backup'. But I never wanted to _be _L. I wanted to _surpass _L. I wanted to be _smarter than _L. I wanted to _HUMILIATE _L with my vast mind!"

Light noticed that he put a lot of emphasis on that last sentence. They were whispering, but Light was hoping that nobody had heard B just now. He glanced around. They were away from everyone else and he didn't think anybody had heard. "So you were supposed to succeed L? That would explain a lot. But why did he drop you as his backup? Why did he choose Near instead?"

B swallowed hard as Light said this. "It's a long story, and I'd rather not talk about it. I don't like exploring the memory that well."

The brunette noticed that B seemed to become a little more nervous sounding. _I wonder what he's trying to hide from me. _"I was just curious. You seem to have real problems with him."

"I guess you could say that." B's trademark grin started to come back again. "Anyway, I think we should try coming up with our next attack. I'm thinking of February 22 at exactly 2:00 in the afternoon."

"Alright, I have the next person picked out already." Light stood up and put his hand on B's shoulder, causing B to let out a very light blush that was rather uncharacteristic of him. "We're going to take our revenge on L soon enough! Whatever he did to you, he will get what he deserves."

"Yes," said B with his grin again. _You will regret sending me to prison and humiliating me L. With the help of Kira, I will surpass you!_

The next day, at task force headquarters, Light approached Ryuzaki with a question.

"Ryuzaki, I was wondering. You said that in order to find Kira, we'd have to look for a man who called himself 'B'. But you also said that he was a figure from your past. What connection do you have to this guy we're after?"

"Yeah. Actually, I was wondering the same thing Ryuzaki," said Aizawa. "How do you know this is the work of this 'B' guy, whoever he is? How do you know him?"

Ryuzaki turned around in his chair and looked at the rest of them. He stayed silent for a minute, and then spoke. "B and I grew up in the same orphanage. As my reputation began to grow around the world, the orphanage decided to create a 'Backup' of L, or 'B' for short. He was to succeed me when I die." Everyone seemed shocked to be learning about this, including Light (who was just acting). "B was at the top of the class and had a great mind. He would have been perfectly capable of taking my place. However, my thoughts on that changed after a certain incident in Los Angeles." Ryuzaki looked down, not wanting to think about the sad fate that B had chosen for himself.

"If he was so capable, then what happened that made you change your mind?" asked Matsuda.

Ryuzaki paused for a moment. "...He murdered three innocent people and then tried to disguise himself as a fourth victim by burning himself alive. The only reason he did it was to create a murder case that I couldn't solve. He wanted to humiliate me. I put him away though. Now he's escaped and working with my other enemy to take me down."

This time, Light was genuinely shocked. _So, B is a criminal. A criminal working for a guy who KILLS criminals. Interesting..._

* * *

Oooooh! Cliffhanger! Sorry guys! I promise I'll try to update VERY soon so that you won't have to wait long. I don't normally use cliffhangers too often, but I just wanna get this chapter up for now. I've been DYING to get a quick update up.

And sadly, this will be the only time Mikami is featured in this fic T.T. I love Mikami, even though he's insane and working for the side that's against L. I just wanted to put him in for randomness. Yay for Mikami!

I don't know about the quality of this chapter. I put it together a little quickly. If this one sucked, I'm sorry. I'll work harder on the next one. Please review! I love your comments! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Tears, Requests, and Friends

Hello there! Sorry about that. I know I said that I'd update sooner. I suffered a little bit of a writer's block for a while but now I'm back. Just a few things I'd like to mention before I start.

1. I know that this chapter is kind of short and crappy but I ask that you please remember that this is the result of a writer's block. I just wanted to do a quick update because I promised one a while ago. This chapter will feel like a filler but I guarantee you that some things that occur in this chapter will play an important roll in later chapters, even if they don't seem like it at first.

2. Some people in this chapter may seem pretty out of character. I'm sorry if it seems that way. My mind has been concentrating on other things besides Death Note characters lately.

3. I'm changing my pen name because it's outdated. I'm not sure what it's going to change to yet but if you look up my name to find my stories, I'm just warning you won't find anything under Bee4ever anymore.

4. I don't own Death Note.

Chapter 5: Tears, Requests, and Friends

* * *

Light was laying perfectly still on his bed in his room. He had been staring at the blank, white ceiling above him for hours. He was pondering the story L had told him the previous day. He hadn't tried to contact B since he heard the story. _So B is a criminal. No, not just criminal. A MURDERER. A cold-blooded MURDERER. He must be punished. _Light felt something inside of him die when he said this. He was not quite sure what it was, just that it hurt. _He's become a friend though. An enemy of my enemy is my best friend. But who is the true enemy? I mean, B should be treated like all of the other murderers that Kira learns about. _Then another thought came to mind. _Though if I kill B after learning from L that he's a criminal, that will only draw suspicion to myself. Won't it? I mean, I guess L wouldn't be the only way for a person to find out that B killed three people then tried to kill himself. It's most likely on a record somewhere. But I don't want to take that type of risk. B needs to live. _He felt kind of relieved that he couldn't kill B right away. He had begun to grow attached to the killer. He was beginning to feel attached to him in a way that he hasn't felt in quite a while. _I don't know why I'm so affraid of killing him. He's a murderer! Why do I feel this way? Am I developing...feelings for this guy? I mean, he has the "anti-L" ideals of Misa but intelligence that is close to L's and my own. It's almost perfect. Am I..._

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He unlocked and opened it to find Near standing in front of him. "Hey," said Light. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing," Near replied. "I'm tired though. Would you mind if I went to bed early?"

"No. Not at all. Go ahead." Light had been allowing him to use his bed while he stayed there. The older boy slept on the couch to be courteous to his "guest".

After Light left the room, Near had listened for him to go downstairs and once he did, the white-haired boy locked the door. Near began to snoop around the room for anything suspicious. He opened desk drawers, searched through the closet, and even checked the book shelves. All he found were some dirty magazines and a small piece of notebook paper that fell out of Light's wallet when he held it. He inspected the paper and found that nothing was written on it. When he was finished, he put the paper back in the wallet. Disappointed at having found nothing important, he went to bed and thought of what to say in his report to L tomorrow. _I have a feeling that L is not wrong in suspecting Light Yagami, _he thought. _If only I could find at least ONE piece of evidence against him. There must be something. _After a few moments of pondering, he finally fell asleep.

~*~*The next morning, at Whammy's House~*~*

_Mello laughed as the white-haired boy was on his knees, crying his eyes out. His sobs were pleasing the older orphan._

_"Ha ha ha!" laughed Mello. "What's wrong Near? Are you upset about something?"_

_Near managed to nod while continuing to cry. A puddle of tears was beginning to expand underneath his body._

_"What is it? Did somebody break one of your toys?"_

_Near shook his head._

_"Did the other kids call you names again?"_

_Near shook his head again, still sobbing._

_"Oh I know what this is about now! IT'S BECAUSE L CHOSE ME INSTEAD OF YOU!" Mello threw a stack of papers at the crying boy. All of the ones with Mello's name on them had either A+ or 100 written on the top of them while the ones with Near's name had either F or 0 on top._

_Near broke out into an even louder cry at seeing this. "How could I l-let the quality of my w-work slip!?! I used to g-get grades that w-were almost as g-good as yours Mello! And now...I...I...I'M NOT WORTHY OF L'S TITLE! I'M SO ASHAMED OF MYSELF!"_

_Mello had a huge grin on his face. "Well, apparently L thought the same thing. That's why he chose ME to succeed him when he dies."_

_"He made the r-right decision in ch-choosing you M-Mello. My grades can't compare to yours!" The puddle of tears beneath him had grown so big, it was even beginning to seep beneath Mello's feet, which were about two or three feet away from Near's head. "You're much more worthy of the title than I am."_

_"Don't feel so bad about your failure to compete with me Near," said Mello as he began to walk closer to the crying Near. "After all, successors to genius detectives need nourishment. And what better way for one to nourish themselves than to drink the tears of failure? You may not be the next L, but your tears will keep energized and hydrated while I continue to fight crime and injustice in L's place. You'll still be able to serve a purpose in this world." Mello wiped some tears from Near's cheeks and licked them from his fingers. He repeated this several times and soon he began to cup his hands under Near's eyes to build up puddles of tears in his plalms and drink the liquid from his hands like one would drink tea from a cup. He laughed while doing this._

_After a few cups of tears, Near began to speak between sobs, "Mello..."_

_The blonde boy ignored him. Then Near kept repeating himself._

_"Mello...Mello....Mello..."_

Then Matt's voice shouted "MELLO! Wake up!"

Mello woke up from his slumber to find his best friend standing above him. After realizing what Matt had done, Mello grabbed his pillow and threw it at the redhead.

"GODDAMMIT MATT! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DREAM AGAIN!"

"The one with Near crying?"

Mello plopped back down on his bed and said, "Yeah. That one. I swear Matt, the tears taste sweeter and sweeter everytime I have that dream. They tasted almost _perfect _last night. And one day, I'm going to see to it that this dream becomes a reality,"

"I want in on that when it happens," said Matt. "When is Near supposed to get back from Japan anyway?"

"I have no idea. It's actually been kind of relaxing without having to compete with him for a few days."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Mello," said Roger's voice from the doorway. The two boys were startled and wondered how long Roger had been standing there. "But I just received a message from L. It looks like you will be joining Near in Japan. Same goes for you Matt."

Mello was a little disappointed to hear this. _Just when I manage to get away from that twerp I have to deal with him again. _

"You probably won't even _encounter_ Near while you're there actually," said Roger, as if he was able to read Mello's mind. "L is probably going to send each of you boys on a separate mission."

_Hmm, _thought Mello. _If I don't have to work WITH Near, it probably won't be so bad. And this may even be a chance to prove myself to L. _He looked at Matt, who just nodded at him. "Alright. We're going. So, when's our flight?"

~*~*That night, back in Japan~*~*

B paced the floor of his hotel room, thinking of his next move. He knew that he had to be careful from now on. He didn't know if Light had found out about his previous crimes yet. _L probably told the task force about the L.A.B.B. Murder Cases already. If that's the case, then Light will probably kill me. No, wait. I should word that differently: he'll probably keep me alive until L is dead and I become useless. I need to prove to him that I can be useful after we eliminate L too! Or maybe I should try to build a stronger friendship with him. _He stopped pacing for a moment. _Would Kira be the type to kill his friend, even if that friend helped him get rid of his greatest enemy? Perhaps he would show mercy on me because I helped him get rid of L. Maybe I'm not even a friend to him. Perhaps I'm just being used as a tool to further himself. _He frowned as he thought of this.

He stared out of the window of his room on the thirtieth floor at the city below. _Am I really afraid of dying? Or am I afraid of losing the one true friend I've had in ages? I mean, he's the only thing I have to lose by dying, if he's even really my friend. _His hand gently glided over the smooth glass of the large window. _Why am I trying so hard to hold on to him, to what little I have left?_

It began to snow outside. As he continued to stare, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He ignored it for the first few rings and then checked it out. _It's about time he called me, _thought B. He answered it and said, "Yes?"

"Hey," said Light over the phone. "I have to stay quiet because my family is sleeping so listen carefully. Tomorrow, I'm going to confirm the address of our next criminal before school and we'll meet at our usual spot at our usual time. I'm not going to actually talk to you while we're there. We're going to sit at adjacent tables with our backs to eachother. I'm going to slip the address into the left back pocket of your jeans. It's your left, my right."

"Kyahahaha," he chuckled. _If he wanted a feel, all he had to do was ask, _he joked to himself.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something amusing?"

"No. I'm just feeling glad that our master plan is finally picking up some momentum. So, unless you have something else to say, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll text you with further informantion sometime tomorrow evening. Bye." With that, B hung up the phone and walked over to his bed. He plopped down on it and talked to himself.

"I thought for sure he was going to mention the murders at _some _point in that conversation. Maybe L hasn't told him yet..."

* * *

Ok. I'm sorry if it turned out like crap. I think (and hope) the next chapter will be better because there's going to be a lot more drama. I already have an outline for it, though I'm still trying to think of what parts I will use and what parts I won't. Please review! And also, please check out my new poem! It's called "Heaven's Tears". Please review that too. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: At Gunpoint

Hello again! It's nice to be back, and under a new pen name too! From now on, you won't be able to find any of my stories under the name "Bee4ever". I go by "All hail the mighty Shim" now (and if you're wondering where it comes from, it's an inside joke between my friends and I).

Now, here's chapter 6! (And I still don't own Death Note)

* * *

Chapter 6: At Gunpoint

B arrived at the location that Light had mentioned on the phone the previous night. The restaurant seemed pretty empty. _It's almost unreal, _thought B. _Is something going on? This place usually has more business than this. _Not including B, there were only 5 people in the restaurant. It was like a ghost town in there and to B, it seemed very odd. _Well, at least Light and I will have no trouble finding adjacent seats that are empty. Speaking of which, where the hell is he? He usually arrives right on time. _B checked his phone to make sure that there were no messages from his partner in crime. There was a big fat 0 next to the word "inbox" on his message menu. The criminal decided to sit and wait, thinking that Light probably got out of class late and was on his way.

A waiter came up to him and said, "May I get you anything sir?"

"Just some coffee please," he replied. "I'm waiting for someone."

"Alright," the waiter said as he scurried off.

B began to fill his coffee cup with the sugar from half of the packets in the dish on the table. Once finished, he sat there. He took a mirror out of his bag and observed himself with it. He thought his disguise was pretty good. He wore a black button up shirt with a pair of black pants white tie. His hair was smoothed out and a black hat sat on top of his head. To finish off his master disguise, he wore a pair of glasses. He looked too clean to be the serial killer known as Beyond Birthday. _Surely Near and any of the other Wammy's kids won't recognize me in this!_

The waiter came back to his table and poured him a cup of coffee, looking disgusted at the amount of sugar in the cup. He thanked the waiter and stirred his sugary liquid. He checked his watch and noted that Light was ten minutes late. He was beginning to get impatient until he heard the door of the restaurant open. He looked to see if it was Light and he was wrong. He was _dead _wrong.

He now knew why Light was not there and why he would not be coming at all. B tilted his head down at his coffee and watched out of the corners of his eyes as L, _the _L, his number one enemy, walked over to the table next to him and sat down, the backs of their chairs touching each other. The killer began to panic. _Damn it! He must've surprised Light today by showing up at the university. If he gets a good look at me, he'll recognize me! _He tried to maintain a calm appearance on the outside. He signaled for the waiter to come to the table.

"Um, yes," said B. "I would like to order now."

"Oh, did your friend cancel?" asked the waiter, who B wanted to stab at that moment because what he just said caused L to look back at the two of them.

"Um, yeah. Anyway, I would like an ice cream sundae. I'd like it with two scoops of black raspberry ice cream, whipped cream, nuts, sprinkles, and a cherry on top."

"All right," said the man, hurrying off again.

Altough L was staring in the opposite direction, B could feel his eyes drilling holes through the back of his skull. _Alright, I'm just going to eat and get out of here ASAP. I can't make myself look suspicious. _He took a newspaper that he brought in his bag and pretended to read it. He tried to resist the urge to look back at the man behind him. Every second, the tension got thicker and thicker until...

RIIIIINNNGG RIIIIINNNGG!

B almost jumped off his seat when he heard L's cell phone ring. He tried to calm himself and listen in on the conversation to see if it had anything to do with the Kira case.

"Yes? Oh, hi. Yeah? Oh yes. That's right. Yes, do it. Mhm. Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

It almost sounded like a normal phone conversation. The killer couldn't hear what the person on the other end was saying, but it gave B internal goosebumps to think about it. _Relax Beyond, _he thought to himself._ You can't work if you're panicing. Just relax and clear your mind. _It's very hard for one to clear their mind when they know that they could receive the death penalty for helping Kira.

The waiter placed B's sundae in front of him. His mouth almost watered at the sight. B couldn't slow down to enjoy the flavor though. He had to eat fast and run. It must've taken him only four minutes to finish the thing. He wanted to go fast, but he had to eat at a pace that didn't make him appear nervous. When he finished, he paid the bill, gathered his things, got up, and walked out of the restaurant slowly, feeling L's eyes upon him the entire time.

After making it out the door, he turned around the corner into an alleyway. His body was set on making it back to the hotel before L could catch up to him and follow him back to his hideout. He used the cell phone screen trick every 5 seconds as he moved from alley to alley and street to street. He purposely made his route more elaborate to keep anyone from trailing him. When he was halfway to the hotel, he noticed somebody behind him. He could barely see the man's features with the glare from the sun reflecting on the screen, but he could see him well enough. The name looked blurry, but it looked too long to be L's real name.

_I don't think that's L, _thought B, relaxing a little. _No, it isn't it's a different name. I don't recognize who that is though. It must just be a coincidence. _As he continued to navigate the streets, he began to doubt himself though. The mysterious figure was still following him. _There's no way this guy is going the same route as me by coincidence. It's too elaborate. He's FOLLOWING me. He must be working for L. _B quickened his pace, only to hear the persuer's footsteps become quicker as well. Getting annoyed, B finally turned down another alley and stopped to face his stalker.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is bu-" He cut himself off as he feasted his eyes on a redheaded teenage boy with a cigarette in his mouth, a gun in his hand, and a strange sense of fashion displayed on his body. He read the name above the boy's head. "_Mail Jeevas"? Something about this name seems very familiar but I don't recognize this kid at all. Have I seen him before? If I have, he probably didn't dress like this when we last met._

"Hey," said the redhead. "I just wanna talk to you for a second."

"About what?"

"About that wallet of yours. Open it."

_This kid's after money? Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he's just a common thug. _"I don't have any money on me."

"That's bull shit, I know it is," said the teenager. "You're dressed a little fancy to be poor."

"Okay, you win. I'll pay you." B actually didn't have any money on him because he spent the only cash he had on him at the restaurant. He pretended to obey the robber and take out his wallet. From it, he slid out a piece of paper from the death note and took out a thick chunk of pencil lead to write with. Before he could do anything to the paper, the robber snatched the wallet out of his hand and observed the paper.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked, holding up the blank paper. "You think you could slip me a note as a distraction then run off?"

"Look, I don't have any money. Okay?" said B, who left his only knife at the hotel and no longer had a solid defense against the kid.

"That's a shame," said the teenager, cocking his gun. "You're useless to me."

B broke into a run down the alley as the teen fired his gun and took a drag from his cigarette. B thought he would be home free when he made it to the end of the alley but the robber extinguished his cigarette and began to run after him. The kid was fast too! The two of them made it out onto the main street and the robber hid his gun. The chase continued through the street until they approached the police station.

_Is it too much of a risk to the plan if I go to the police and report this kid? I don't know, but he's going to kill me if I don't do something. _Without putting more thought into it, B ran into the parking lot of the police station. Once he got through the doors of the building, he noticed that the kid didn't follow him inside. _Ha! Stupid kid. I STILL can't shake the feeling that I've met him somewhere before though._

"Sir? Is something wrong?" asked one of the men in the lobby of the station. B stared at the two men standing in front of them. One of them was older and had large, fluffy hair. The other looked younger and better looking.

"Um, yes. There was a teenage boy chasing after me with a gun just a little while ago. He stopped outside the station. I don't think he's..." He looked outside the door to find, to his surprise and horror, the redhead waving at him through the glass.

"Oh, you mean Matt?" said an all too familiar voice behind B. "He's a good kid. Has some bad habbits, but he works hard at what he does and does it well. I'm proud of the fact that I can say that he deserves his position as my _third successor_." He pur particulare emphasis on those last two words.

B mentally slapped his forehead. _GODDAMNIT! THAT'S WHERE I HEARD HIS NAME BEFORE! He was from Wammy's. Oh shit. _"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." said B, slowly turning his head to face his own reflection.

"Yes B, you do," said L. "And you're under arrest under suspicion of working with Kira." The other two men handcuffed B's hands behind his back. "Good job Aizawa and Matsuda. Take him down to task force headquarters and keep him locked up and monitored."

"Wait! Aren't you going to arrest that kid who chased me down here like a fucking maniac? I mean, he may be working for L, but he fired at me with a fucking gun! I could've died!"

L walked out the door and signalled for Aizawa and Matsuda to bring B outside. Once they were in the parking lot, L said, "Matt, could you please show B the bullets of your gun?"

Matt extracted the bullets and showed them to the killer. "They're blanks," he said. He put the bullets back in the gun, aimed at B, and fired. The murderer flinched a little, but when he realized he was safe, the other men could almost see the steam coming out of his hears.

"THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING ILLEGAL ABOUT THAT! I MAY NOT HAVE ACTUALLY BEEN IN ANY DANGER, BUT HE MADE ME _THINK _I WAS!" L was known for his unorthodox methods of bringing criminals to their knees, but this seemed totally unfair to B. "Aren't guns illegal in Japan anyway?"

"B, face it. You lost," said L, completely ignoring B's last question. "And once we get back to task force headquarters, you're going to tell us everything we need to know about Kira."

Aizawa and Matsuda began to take B to a car to transport him to headquarters when B shouted, "THIS ISN'T OVER YET L LAWLIET! I WILL SAY NOTHING!"

* * *

O.o What's going to happen next? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out I'm afraid. I'm glad I could get an update though. Please review! Thanx. : ) And please keep an eye out for more fanfictions from me! In the process of making this one, I've sprouted new ideas along the way. I might submit some of them while working on this story, but I'm going to try to save them for when I'm done with "The Enemy of my Enemy".


	7. Chapter 7: Inspection and Competition

Hello again! I'm glad to have my computer back! It got a really bad virus and had to get my computer rebooted. Thankfully I was able to save all of my data on a flash drive. Anyway, on with the story.

I still don't own Death Note.

* * *

Chapter 7: Inspection and Competition

"I think we've gotten everything that B had on him," Aizawa said to L. "All he had was an empty wallet, a wara nigno with eyes and a mouth put on it, and his cell phone."

"They've been fingerprinted and tested?" aksed L.

"Yes. Every inch of each item."

"Good," said L. "I want to inspect these items myself. Please contact Watari and have him check on where B has been staying while in Japan." L walked over to B's confiscated items, which were on a table in the room. He first inspected the wara nigno. _I see you've taken the liberty of adding a new feature to this doll B,_ he thought. _But why?_ He put the doll down again and checked the wallet. _No money, no travel credit cards, no fake IDs. What's the use in having a wallet then if you're going to hold nothing in it? Decoration? _(Note: The death note paper fell out in B's attempt to run from Matt, just in case some of you were wondering why they didn't find the paper.) L put the wallet down again and moved over to the object that held his interest the most: the cell phone.

He opened up the flip phone. The internal screen was cracked and the buttons were worn down. _This phone is pretty old. Looks like all it can do is call and text. Nothing fancy. It wouldn't surprise me if you stole this a while ago and changed the number. _He looked under the contacts list. _No contacts recorded. Not surprising for someone who's a wanted criminal. Any calls or texts? _He checked the text inbox since B was more likely to contact Kira quietly rather than calling him and talking loudly. _Nothing in the inbox, nothing in the sent message box, nothing in the draft box. You probably clear your phone history every night don't you?_

He checked the call history and was surprised to find that there was one number in the "received calls" inbox from the day that B went into custody. _Aha! You didn't delete this call. Now, who is it from._ The number looked very familiar to L. _I recognize this number...it's Light's! _L was shocked, but at the same time, he wasn't surprised. Light was suspected of being Kira, and B was suspected of working with Kira. Not only that, but B was at the restaurant that was right outside of Light's university _and _he was waiting for someone. It added up perfectly.

L got on his own phone once he saw this. He waited until Soichiro finally answered. "Mr. Yagami, you haven't told Light about B's arrest, have you?"

"No, not yet. Do you not want me to tell him?" asked Soichiro

"That's right. He cannot know," said L. "Mr. Yagami, I don't know how you'll react to this, but I've found Light's phone number on the call history of B's cell phone. My suspicion of him has now jumped to approximately 95 percent."

Soichiro fell silent on the other end for a minute. "Alright, I understand your reasoning. However, I am still confident that my son would not be such a monster."

"I understand you're reasoning as well. However, I will follow the evidence that is presented to me."

"Of course. I wouldn't expect or ask anything else of you, Ryuzaki. I'll keep B's arrest a secret from my son and I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Bye." With a click, L hung up his phone and dialed a different number.

"Watari," said L. "Initiate the final part of the plan."

~*~*Meanwhile, in Light's advanced calculus class~*~*

Light sat down in an empty chair and unpacked what he needed for class from his bag. His mind was on other things that day. _Did B make it out of the restaurant on time? I hope so. I don't want to call him just in case. _Light remembered calling B that morning to confirm that they would be meeting at the restaurant, but he couldn't call B to let him know that L was on his way there. He didn't know when L would arrive at the location and it would look very suspicious if B got a call and had to leave just as L arrived. All he could do was hope that B made it out alright.

_He should've called me by now. I don't think he's able to. If I killed him, would it make me look suspicious_? _Wait, B still hasn't told me L's name though. I can't kill him yet. Maybe I could..._

"Um, excuse me? Is this seat taken?"

Light looked up to find a boy with long, blonde hair looking at him. He was dressed in black pants, a red shirt, and a black jacket with a furry collar. He looked really young to be in college.

"Um, no. Go ahead and sit."

"Thanks." The boy sat down next to Light. He brought a single notebook and pen to class.

"I haven't seen you before," said Light. "I'm Light. Light Yagami."

"I've heard of you," said the boy. "You're the top of the class. I think I'll prove to be some competition though. I'm Mihael. Mihael Keehl."

"Nice to meet you." Light started to inspect the new student next to him. _Someone sounds confident. He looks too young to be in college, but I don't want to just come out and ask him if he's my age or not. I'll just have to try to find out for myself. If he's too young to be here, then he's probably one of the kids from the orphanage that B mentioned. If that's the case, then I'll have to eliminate him. I can't ask B for his real name though._

As these thoughts were running through Light's head, the professor was droning on about some problem he had written on the board. Light peeked over to Mihael's notebook and noticed that he had already solved the problem. _Wow. He's pretty good at math for a kid, _thought Light. _If he is a kid, then his mind must not be normal. _As class continued, Light kept peeking over to the blonde's notebook to find that every problem that he had been presented with was finished and had the right answers.

At the end of class, as everyone was packing up, Mihael approached Light and said, "That was one of the easiest classes I've had in a while. No problem at all."

"You sure do sound confident," said Light. "I looked at your notebook a few times and you seemed to know what you were doing."

"Do you have another class after this? Because I'm going to head off to lunch and I was wondering if we could go together."

_He seems to want to get closer. I have to be careful about that._ "I was going to head off to lunch too. We can hang out for a bit. Just let me finish packing up." As Light began to place his books in his bag, he noticed that Mihael was turned away for him and looking around the room. Light took this opportunity to sneak his phone out of his pocket and take a picture of the back of the blonde's head. _I can't contact B, but I still have Misa. She can tell me if this kid's giving me an alias. At least, I hope she can. I don't know if she can do it if it's just the back of his head. _He sent the picture to Misa and hoped that she would reply soon."Okay, I'm all set," said Light. "Let's go."

They walked out onto the campus and began to head toward the restaurant that Light and B usually visited. The two of them talked for a while before Light's cell phone began to vibrate. Light opened it up and found that Misa had texted him. He opened the message.

_"His name is Mihael Keehl. If he gave you any other name, it's wrong. Love you sweetie!"_

Light immediately deleted the message from his inbox and deleted the records of the message he sent to Misa. _So this kid gave me his real name. Is it because he has no reason to lie? I doubt it. I still think he works for L but I don't want to make a final conclusion. I just have to keep my guard up. _With that, the two new "acquaintances" had their lunch, separated from each other by a wall of suspicion that was held between them.

* * *

Looks like things are getting interesting! I want to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter and I hope that you will all continue. : ) Bye!


End file.
